Major bug
This article lists known and yet uncorrected bugs, flaws, in-game typos, etc. In addition, possibly corrected bugs may (accordingly to the code) have been corrected but an in-game check is required, while old bugs have been fixed. Major bugs Bugs are unexpected behaviors that are very probably unexpected by the game’s author himself. Major ones have strong negative impact on the game experience. Warlock perk ; Problem The Warlock description says: There is however three bugs concerning it. Max level limitation ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it does not work when the level of the Warlock is above the max level limit of the enemy. The enemy still have a consumable soul even when the Warlock is high level, thus wound healing and hunger satisfaction should still work. Potion of Experience ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it works when the Warlock drinks a Potion of Experience. The potion does not have a consumable soul, thus the perk should not work in this case. Full health bar ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed only if some HP are gained ( HeroSubClass.WARLOCK && HP < HT)}}), hunger is not satisfied if the health bar is already full the the soul of the enemy is consumed. As hunger is independent from health, it should still be satisfied even if the health bar is already full. Infinitely charged wand CHEAT ; Problem When a wand is taken and placed in the backpack, an invisible recharge buff is applied to the Hero, in order to give that wand a charge every 40 turns. However, when that wand is removed from the backpack (dropped or stolen by a thief/bandit), the recharge buff is not detached. Consequently, by dropping/taking the same wand 40 times (or more), the wand recharges itself each turn (or more) on average, making the wand practically infinitely recharged. When the game is relaunched, the superfluous recharge buffs disappear, thus that dropping/taking cheat must be performed again (for each wand), but as long as the game is running, it works. Rotberry crash ; Problem When saving then loading a game session with a Seed of Rotberry in the backpack, the game crashes with the useless non-informative "ERROR — Something went wrong..." error message. This has been fixed. Minor bugs Bugs are unexpected behaviors that are very probably unexpected by the game’s author himself. Minor ones are just annoyances that don’t prevent normal game. Java division issue ; Problem Being a tier-5 melee weapon, War hammer +0 has a base max damage of 30}} which, divided by 1.2}}, should give a theoretical effective max of 25}}, hence an average damage of 15}}. However Java division by a leads to rounding issues: System.out.println(300 / 12); // gives 25 > OK System.out.println(300 / 12F); // gives 25.0 > OK System.out.println(30 / 1.2F); // gives 24.999998 > NOK System.out.println((int) (30 / 1.2F)); // gives 24 > NOK Consequently the War hammer +0 has a max damage of 24 instead of 25, hence an average damage of 14.5 (displayed as 14) instead of 15. With 1.2}}, this issue will appear for tiers 2, 5, 8, etc. (3ℕ+2). So, currently, the War hammer is the only weapon affected by this bug. ; Proposed correction Replacing // MeleeWeapon private int max() { return (int) ((tier * tier - tier + 10) / ACU * DLY); } by // MeleeWeapon private int max() { return (int) ((tier * tier - tier + 10) / ACU * DLY + 0.001F); } (for 1.2}}, correcting value is enough until tier-173 but not for tier-176 and following). Hunger counter ; Problem As seems to be called as soon as the Hero is created, the hunger counter is incremented by 10 before doing a single step (consequently, a Warrior or a Mage will be hungry 210 turns after his creation and starving after 290 turns). ; Proposed correction Setting to at instantiation should solve the issue, as does not seem to be re-instantiated at resurrection. Flammable tiles infinitely burning ; Problem When a burning character (Hero or enemy) keeps standing on any flammable tile (door or grass) the fire lasts forever. My assumption is that there is a feedback loop between the tile and the character: The burning tile sets the character on fire, then the burning character sets the tile on fire (reseting its embers transformation), then the burning tile sets the character on fire, then… ad infinitum. Uncategorized potion ; Problem The Potion of Invisibility is not categorized as beneficial, thus there is no warning text when throwing it. Potions of Frost and Purification are the only ones that can be drunk or thrown without great difference. Naked mirror image ; Problem When examining a mirror image, the character displayed in the description pop-up is naked. Flaws Flaws are unexpected behaviors from the player’s point of view, but that may perhaps be intended by the game’s author. Generation of armors and weapons for Warriors When generating armors and weapons, the Generator generates 2 armors/weapons and chooses the one which required strength is the closer to , which is normally the strength of the Hero (if no Potion of Strength was thrown and if the current depth is totally explored), if he’s Mage or Rogue. But for a Warrior, it does not match his actual strength, the additive constant should be 11 for this class Plants Walking on plants When a seed is planted, the tile is not marked as “avoid”, thus the Hero walks on it if it’s in the shortest path. Enemies behind hidden doors When there is an enemy behind a hidden door and the player clicks “search”, the enemy gets 2 or 3 free hits depending on their speed. This is because the “search” action uses up multiple turns and the door appears on the first of these turns. A fix of this would be if the secret door appeared on the last turn in the search sequence, so that the enemy won’t get any hits. Becoming Berserker while being badly hurt If the Hero becomes a Berserker while his HP is already below the Fury trigger level, he does not become furious until he loses some HP. Scrolls on fire traps spawning possibility Items (including scrolls but except Scrolls of Upgrade) can be spawned on the top of traps. If the trap is the fire trap and player tries to take scroll from it the trap will be activated and the scroll will burn, unless the player is levitating. Rare mob generation on floor creation ; Problem When creating or reseting (on resurrect) a floor, only standard enemies are generated, while mutated enemies are generated only on respawn, i.e. after at least 50 turns (25 turns at night time). ; Proposed correction Replacing // RegularLevel#createMobs() Mob mob = Bestiary.mob(Dungeon.depth); by // RegularLevel#createMobs() Mob mob = Bestiary.mutable(Dungeon.depth); In-game typos Some in-game typos are referenced in the wiki with the template, currently . General typo Capitalization Category:Bugs